


Imagine: Asking Castiel, an angel otherwise courageous and steadfast in all he does, why it is he shudders when he holds you close.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: https://webcricket.tumblr.com/post/188745453085/once-while-lying-together-in-a-tenderly-entangled[The GIF on my Tumblr OP adds to the romance aesthetic.]





	Imagine: Asking Castiel, an angel otherwise courageous and steadfast in all he does, why it is he shudders when he holds you close.

Once, while lying together in a tenderly entangled embrace beneath the fuzzy midnight blanket of murk shrouding a motel room like any of a thousand other such lodgings mapped out on the endless highway of a hunter’s life, window blunting the beam of the parking lot lamps and those of passing traffic through a buffer of blinds inadequate to the task of blocking the light or the noise, you peered into the faintly lit features of your angel, sleepily murmuring around an emergent yawn, to ask how it was that his arms - arms able to move mountains, to defy the rules of mortality with their healing power, and commanding a grip with enough strength to rip a man’s very soul from perdition – trembled so when they touched you.

A blue gaze impossibly aglow given the lowness of light, unfocused and staring upward somewhere into the gloomy firmament of past regret coalescing beyond the ceiling whose shadowy fingers often pierced his peace to pull at his consciousness as you slept, shifted its steady resolve upon you.

Sweeping the hair from your forehead to better see your questioning aspect, to soothe himself in the supreme comfort present not only in the nearness of your soul to his celestial heart, but also in the radiant proofs written therein the soft lines adorning a countenance illumined in adoration, his stubble-glazed throat quivered, grappling to find a way to share that your love seemed to him an oasis mirage of ecstasy in an otherwise parched desert of self-doubt - a perfect paradise ethereally perched on the head of the pin of fate plucked between his Father’s fingertips; the thread of existence attached wielded as a weapon to stitch eternal struggle into the fabric of his being and threatening with each uneven plunge of pointed tip to tear you forever from a grasp grateful for the chance to cradle your soul.

In truth, he feared to hold on too tight, feared that like a dream you, too, were not real despite the solidness of the body acquiescing pliantly to his affections; he feared he might someday shatter an illusion keeping him alive if he held on as hard and for as long as he needed to in order to allay his fears. You made him weak; and that weakness - a vulnerability he felt comfortable ceding to only when he was alone with you - was a state long sought by the seraph of unfettered acceptance and support.

Words failing to capture the complicated nature and depth of his feelings, and not wishing to burden you with the weight of his fear, he settled for a sincere and slowly cadenced, _“I love you, and that love is so overpowering this vessel struggles to contain it.” _He whispered the certainty of his reason in the cascading warmth of a kiss trailing from your temple to quiet lips breathlessly parted to let escape a sigh of awe arising from your heart.


End file.
